


Dancing in the Rain

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crushes, Dancing in the Rain, F/F, Gen, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Rain, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Shortly after their return to Naboo, a rainstorm blows in over the city of Theed.





	Dancing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> For a comment_fic prompt: The Phantom Menace, Sabe/Padme Amidala, dancing in the rain.

Shortly after their return to Naboo, a rainstorm blows in over the city of Theed. A silent look from Padmé is all Sabé needs before she's following her queen and best friend through the winding halls of the palace.

Alone, they step out a door into one of the many courtyard gardens. Rain patters quietly off the flowers and shrubs, everything glittering damp and reflecting the lights from the windows.

Padmé grins and steps out from beneath the sheltering ledge, drops of water immediately pasting her pale lilac dressing gown to her skin. She turns back, the smile still bright on her face as she beckons Sabé forward.

Sabé goes, drawn irresistibly, Padmé's happiness like the flame to a moth. The dust of Tatooine still infects all of them, and being in the rain feels so good. Or perhaps that's an excuse.

“Let's dance,” Padmé says, eyes shining as she takes Sabé's hands.

Sabé nods, warmth touching her face as Padmé touches her.

They dance, spinning in circles around the garden, quiet laughter echoing off the ancient stones. For a moment, everything is right.


End file.
